Boot seals are used to protect the bearings in joints between relatively movable parts of vehicle steering and suspension systems. The boot seals are typically formed of molded neoprene rubber and polyurethane. Molded thermoplastic elastomers also are used for making boot seals. The boot seals are molded into the configurations in which they are to be installed, and are snapped into place in an interference fit which is secured by metal clips. Boot seal failures are a common cause of joint failures. This is because water and dirt get in, and/or grease gets out, if the boot seal fails.